Fight Tonight
by rbf282
Summary: Gail and Holly 5x03. Basically a bit of reconciliation for all the Gollys, Gaillys, Lunchbox-officers etc whilst we wait for their next on screen appearance. First fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

"Look I get it, you want something that's uncomplicated and… simple."

Holly really didn't want to be having this talk anymore. The three college friends had always been pretty close. They had met up regularly since graduation, and although conversation often became competitive and occasionally heated, Holly was grateful to hold onto what they had. Nonetheless everyone has their flaws and Lisa's just happened to be snap-judgements with a side of snobbery. Whereas Holly would usually just ignore Lisa's rants, she now found that her new relationship was the prime focus. She didn't like it. Had she given it more thought, she might have felt a little cowardice for never calling Lisa out on her shit. Ugh, dead bodies were so much easier….

"I'm having fun, don't worry about it"

"Ok well have your fun, but I mean, get out before she gets hurt," Lisa still wasn't getting the message.

"No one's going to get hurt," Holly assured herself as much as her friend.

She was really glad Gail was open to meeting her friends and making an effort, albeit with her trademark snark making the occasional appearance. Holly would just have to hope that overtime Lisa would realise this wasn't some straight girl fling, and she'd see the amazing woman that Gail truly was. 'Uncomplicated' could not have been further from the truth where Gail was concerned and Holly wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mmh, we'll see." Frustrated with Lisa's scepticism, Holly turned to take their drinks back to the table only to find herself face to face with the subject of their conversation. Gail looked less than impressed. It didn't take a genius to work out that she must have overheard a large portion of their conversation.

"Excuse me," Gail grabbed her jacket, she needed to get out. She needed some air. That was not a conversation she had wanted to hear, much less one she had expected. Holly was better than that, what did she see in those losers anyway? Well, Rachel seemed ok, a bit in your face, but Lisa? Gail almost cursed herself for letting Holly get so close to her, but she wasn't really surprised. This is the way it always goes. Sure, she'd been hoping, lately almost believing, that Holly might be the exception to the rule, that she could finally just let go… then - BAM! Hello reality! Clearly they were not on the same page.

"No, wait," internally Holly was swearing at herself. Her need to cut short the conversation with Lisa had meant giving less than satisfactory answers. Answers, it appeared, that Gail had now heard.

"Wait, where are you going?" Holly really didn't want this to be the emergency situation. She needed Gail to hear her out. She would normally give the blonde some space, let her have some time to cool off and figure everything out, but this time was different. She couldn't let Gail leave knowing she'd most likely jumped to all the wrong conclusions - quite understandingly given Holly's lack of defence.

As Gail turned round Holly braced herself for what was going to be their first argument.

"Hey, you know what, is that what you think? Do you think that I'm uneducated? Do you think I'm a blue collar? That I'm… I'm out of your league?" Gail really didn't want to know the answers to those questions. She felt empty. How had this evening taken such a drastic turn? She thought she was doing alright with the whole 'meet the friends' who were a_pparently_ like family… How could Holly associate with this Lisa woman?

"No, I never said that-" Gail wasn't even listening as Holly tried to explain, too wrapped up in her destructive spiral.

"Do you know what I think? I think that botched-boob-job that you call a best friend... I think she's an idiot. And I'd rather tase myself in the eye than spend another minute with either of you." Gail hadn't meant to go quite that far. She'd gotten carried away, same old Gail, so much for being better for Holly. What did it matter anyway? It all seemed to be over before it had even really begun.

"What are you saying?" Holly's resolve was starting to crumble.

"I don't know, you're a doctor, why don't you just figure it out?" Gail paused before dishing out the final blow, "hey, don't look so upset, we're just having fun right?" She just wanted to forget everything… She needed another drink, a stronger drink. No way in hell she was getting one here. To fight night after all. The irony was not lost on her that fight night had in fact turned into fight night.

"Gail…" Holly's feet refused to move, she was speechless. Gail's disappointment had hurt, but not as much as the attempted nonchalance that she'd just left with. That last comment caught Holly off-guard. Was Gail ending it? This was just the Cat trying to escape, right? She knew she only really had herself to blame, well and Lisa. She'd never wanted to find herself on the receiving end of Gail's vicious attack-to-defend.

Rachel returned from the bathroom and, sensing something was up, came to Holly's side, "Holly? Is everything ok?" Holly was in a trance, not really sure if what had happened had indeed just happened. She couldn't peel her eyes from the doors through which Gail had just disappeared.

"Holly, was that Gail just leaving?" Rachel tried again. Holly turned round to see the concern etched across her friend's face. She struggled to get her words out, "yeah, umm… She just, I just… I've screwed it all up."

Lisa reappeared just then, awkwardly sipping her drink through a straw, clearly unsure of what to say. "Well that was… fast." Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course Lisa would probably have something to do with this. She'd been playing the 'Who's the superior person' game subtly for most of the evening. Rachel had to hand it to Gail for ignoring most of it or throwing back the occasional bit of sass. But mostly she felt sorry for Holly and her obliviousness. She seemed so caught up in the honeymoon phase of their relationship that she'd failed to notice the differences that Lisa had been highlighting between themselves and Gail.

"I… I've gotta go," Holly realised she had been standing in the same spot for what felt like an eternity, but was actually closer to a few minutes. She'd let Gail leave. Gail had gone and she had failed to tell her how she felt. In seconds she was out of the door, coat in hand, staring down the street hoping desperately to catch a glimpse of the blonde, but realizing that she was too late.

She figured Gail would probably go to Fight Night, but Holly wasn't sure where that was happening and she really didn't want to create another scene. She especially didn't want to be blown off in front of a room full of people she and Gail both had to work with, that wouldn't help anyone. No, it would be better if she just gave Gail a little space after all. The cold air would do her some good anyway, so she pulled on her jacket, picked a direction and began walking.


	2. Chapter 2

It shouldn't have been a surprise that she found herself outside casa Peckstein- Diaz, but it was. Seeing as Holly was there though, she thought she might as well see if anyone was in. She half hoped the blonde officer might already be home, but there was no answer. With her back to the wall, Holly let herself slide down into a ball by the door. How had this evening turned so quickly?

Just over an hour later, Holly was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of a single set of footsteps.

"Holly? What are you doing here?" The sound of Gail's voice was lacking its familiar soft tone saved specially for Holly, who was currently stumbling up into a standing position.

The moment their eyes met, all the words that Holly had wanted to say perished on her lips. Gail looked hurt and confused and angry all at once and the pathologist didn't think she could take it, not knowing she was the cause.

"Gail, I'm sorry, what I said, what I didn't say, I… I really want this to work out-"

"But that's just it isn't it? I mean, we're just having some fun right?" Gail wasn't sure she was ready for round two. The first blow had left her completely disorientated, at this rate she was going to end up hospitalised. Was Holly really going for the KO?

"Gail, that's not what-"

"-Is this not fun for you Hol? Am I not fun enough? Maybe you should tell Lisa to add that to her list of my inadequacies," Gail had actually managed to have a good time at fight night, but seeing Holly again brought it all back and she couldn't just ignore the hurt anymore.

"Look, I get that you're pissed, but can you please just hear me out?"

"I'm not pissed, Holly, I'm tired, I'd just like to go inside, fall on my bed and sleep," this was only half true, yes she was tired, and no, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at Holly, but there was no way she was just going to drift off into a peaceful sleep, not after tonight.

Holly desperately needed to get this conversation going in the right direction again. She'd spent the best part of the last hour working out what to say and after a few seconds they were already miles off the talk Holly had prepared.

"Gail," she was speaking firmly now, determined, she took a small step closer, but knew better than to push her luck, "I only want you." She paused as she waited for eye contact, some recognition that she was being heard. Then, satisfied that she was finally being allowed to explain, she continued.

"For some time now, all I want is you. I don't care what job you have, though actually it might be nice if you weren't shot at, and didn't have to wear a vest just in case someone fancied taking a knife to your gut, or…" She was starting to speed-ramble again, wildly gesticulating. She took a long deep breath as her eyes dropped to the flaw and her hands rubbed at her temples, knocking her gasses slightly askew. Having previously needed eye contact it had suddenly become too intense. Gail just got to her. She couldn't focus properly, but willed herself to carry on regardless.

"Anyway, I don't care what you do. I don't care that you are a Peck. I don't care that Nick doesn't think you're girlfriend material, and I certainly don't care what Lisa thinks. I really only care about you Gail. I care about you so much and I didn't want to scare you away by getting too deep too fast. And I really didn't want to talk to Lisa about our relationship, at least not until I'd spoken to you, but then suddenly you were gone…"

"I'm sorry, I just…" Gail now seemed to be staring a hole in the floor. Her voice was almost a whisper. "Don't be," Holly reached out a hand and gently pulled Gail's chin up to draw their eyes level again. She offered an apologetic smile as she saw something akin to hope dance across those fierce blue eyes.

"We've been drifting along and it's been great, and it _has_ been fun, hasn't it? But that doesn't mean that it isn't a whole lot more than fun too, right? And I guess, I guess I just wanted to tell you and maybe see if you were on the same page, you know? Before I start telling everyone else" Holly shuffled awkwardly on her feet, now her turn to look hopeful.

Gail's eyes were welling up, but she wasn't going to give in to the freshly forming tears. "But that's just it Holly. _I have _been telling everyone else. I've turned into a sappy cliché. I don't _do_ sharing, but this morning I started gushing to Dov. And Olli said that I didn't need to change, but I should have known better because this is what _happens_ Holly, everything is good until the other shoe drops. You are this beautiful, incredible person who always sees the best in everything and everyone… and you deserve better Holly. Lisa has a point… We're not the same, I can't compete with you and your qualifications and your house and your job. But, you know, she's also really way off-base, I can't give you easy and uncomplicated, and I can't-"

Holly couldn't take it anymore, she didn't understand how anyone like Gail could have such a low opinion of themselves. She hated anyone who had given this beautiful woman reason to believe she wasn't good enough. She hated herself for, albeit mistakenly, becoming one of those people.

"Gail, I'm not asking you to. I don't _want_ easy. I don't _want_ to compete with you. I want to share with you. And I want you to share with me too." The tears that were welling up in Holly's eyes were starting to spill over. "I love… that we're different. I just wish you would see you as I see you."

Gail tilted her head to the side and gave the brunette a look that said she was less than convinced.

"Gail, you are beautiful, quirky, snarky, sassy and damn sexy" Holly felt her cheeks blush and had to look away before continuing, "But you're also astoundingly caring and loving and loyal and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have fighting my corner. I'm just sorry that I didn't fight harder for you."

It was Gail's turn to blush at Holly's onslaught of compliments. But Holly didn't care. If she was honest she could spend the rest of her life complimenting Gail.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Holly kept her answer simple, she needed Gail to understand. "We tell each other stuff, right? So can we just-"

"-Bemygirlfriend," it was out of Gail's mouth before she could stop it. She blushed again, her porcelain skin turning once more a deeper pink as she fidgeted with her hands, "Umm, I mean, will you be my girlfriend? Properly, like all in and everyth-"

Holly didn't need to be asked twice, she had just been getting round to asking Gail that very same question, if you could call it a question. Her lips cut Gail off before she could finish, hoping her actions would give Gail the answer she needed. Her hands had grabbed at Gail's collar as she pushed her into the door whilst pulling herself ever closer, forcing out any space that was previously between them. Gail's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist clutching her tightly. It was hot and desperate and fast and everything all at once, as they both tried to convey their feelings for each other with hands and lips.

Holly pulled up for air, the same air that Gail was breathing. She lowered her forehead to Gail's as she tried to control her shallow breaths. Her hands had made their way up to cradle Gail's head, holding on to the moment, forcing the feeling of Gail into her memory. Slowly Gail's hands brushed gently up Holly's arms, over her shoulders and into her hair. She corrected the glasses that two warm brown eyes were watching her through as her thumb ghosted across the line of Holly's chin. She reached up to bring their lips together again, endlessly soft and in complete contrast with the previous kiss. It reminded her of the interrogation room but with all feeling multiplied tenfold. They both began to smile into each other.

This was it. Fight night was finally over. They were both all in now.


End file.
